This specification describes an in-ear active noise reduction (ANR) earphone. Active noise reduction earphones are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,675. In-ear earphones are designed to be used with all, or a significant portion of the earphone in the ear of the user. In-ear earphones typically have a portion that is in the ear canal of a user when the earphone is in position.